


Couldn't Ever Forget Us

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a heavy weight on your shoulders and a burden in your soul, what are you to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Ever Forget Us

"Nebris, please listen to me." Etho begged. 

"Why?" Nebris asked sadly. "What's the point?" 

"The point Nebs, is I know what your going through, I know exactly how you feel. Let me help you." 

"No, you don't Etho. You have no idea what I'm going through. You've had this perfect little life since you woke up." 

"I have my secrets, you have yours, and my past is all one big secret, one I don't even know."

"I know, I know, you've told me this over and over again." 

"Yeah, because I'm trying to make a point." 

"What? That life is pointless?" 

"No....." Etho said sadly. "That there is a point to living, that no matter what, life is worth living, there's always something brighter to come."

"Sure Etho. Sure you can say that. It's not like you can even remember your past to say what happened and how you recovered." 

Etho took a deep breath, turning to fully face Nebris. He could see the dark circles under his purple eyes, and how those purple eyes were dull and sad. He didn't fully understand, or know, why Nebris, his best friend, was acting this way. Ever since he had woken up in the hospital, his memories gone, Nebris had been this way. He was honestly confused.

He had woken up in a hospital room, not a single memory to give him any clues as to what happened or who he was. But, Nebris had been there, by his side, he had been so excited. But, Etho had been so confused and lost. Nebris was the only one that knew what happened and who he really was, but he didn't tell him. 

"Nebris, come on. You know this...." Etho starts, gently grabbing his scared and cut up wrist. "Isn't worth it. Ending your life isn't worth it. You are a great person who deserves to live." 

"But what if I did it? What if I actually did it?" 

"Then there is nothing I can do to stop you. And, I would continue living sadly, not ever knowing who I used to be." Etho says sadly, setting Nebris' cut up wrist down. 

"This is all about you, isn't it?" 

"No it's not Nebris. I could live the rest of my life without truly knowing who I was and I would be fine. But living without you, that's something I don't even want to know what that would be like. So no, it isn't. This is about you and your decisions." 

"You deserve to know." Nebris mumbled after a moment of tense silence. 

"What?" Etho questions, not understanding.

"You deserve to know, especially if I'm going to take my life. You need to know who you are." 

Etho sat quietly, waiting for Nebris to continue, which he did shortly, though Nebris didn't look at Etho, almost like he had so much guilt that he couldn't even bare to look at him.

"We grew up together in a foster home. We were both outcasts. I was the 'cheater' with purple eyes, and you were the 'sneaky ninja' with grey-red eyes. That red eye of yours, it was caused by your father, who was abusive. Your mother, she died of cancer when you were ten. You were left with your father, who ended up dying of an overdose. You had no family left, so you were put in the foster home, and nobody wanted to adopt you, or me for that matter. I had a rough time with bullying at school, but you helped me all the way and didn't let the bullies get to me. We were best friends, we always had each others backs. Then, when we were finally old enough to move out and love on our own, we did. We rented an apartment together and it was nice." Nebris paused, glancing at Etho briefly, before looking back down at his wrists again.

"That's when I figured out I was in love with you. I told you and we got together. It had been just like always, but on a more personal level. Our relationship had deepened and devolved, we were so happy together. We were together for five years. We were even engaged. It was our wedding day when everything went south." Nebris' purple eyes met Etho's grey-red and tears fell down his face. "On our way to the church, I was driving m and caused us to get in an accident. I-I caused you to fall into a coma, which lasted three months." 

Etho took it all in, staring at Nebris, trying to read his expression. It was sorrow, sadness, self loathing. 

"You blame yourself?" Etho asked skeptically. 

Nebris nods, looking away sadly, tears constantly falling down his face. Etho caressed Nebris' cheek, gently guiding his eyes back to his own. He felt something tugging at the back of his mind, bringing an image, a memory forth.

_  
"Nebsy? You home?" Etho called out as he kicked off his shoes and tossed his car keys on the small table by the door._

_"Bedroom." Came a raspy, low voice as a response._

_Etho smiled, pulling his grey hoodie as he made his way to their shared bedroom. Nebris sat on the bed, his laptop on the bed in front of him, his purple eyes glued to the screen. Etho chuckled quietly, which earned a brief glance. He moved to the other side of the bed and closed the laptop, smirking slightly at the look that earned him._

_"I was trying to play a game!" Nebris said, half heartedly glaring at Etho._

_"So a game is more important than me?" Etho asked, giving Nebris a 'hurt' look._

_"Sooo much more important." Nebris teases, sending Etho a playful smile._

_"So I shouldn't kiss you then?"_

_"I never said that."_

_"Ah, but my dearest Nebris, you said I wasn't important." Etho says, briefly caressing Nebris' cheek._

_Nebris pouts. "No kisses?"_

_Etho crosses his arms. "Nope."_

_Nebris stands up quickly, pushing Etho gently onto the bed and pinning him there. He put his lips on Etho's kissing him deeply. Etho couldn't help smiling into the kiss._

_"Your such a cheater." Etho breaths out, tangling his fingers in Nebris' silky brown hair, gently pushing his head so their lips met again, beginning a deep, loving kiss full of passion.  
_

"Nebris, my beautiful boyfriend, please don't blame yourself." 

"B-boyfriend?" Nebris asks, his dull purple eyes suddenly lighting up with hope. 

"I may not remember all of my past, but I can't just forget about you, us."

"R-really?" 

"Really." Etho replies, gently pressing their lips together, kissing him gently, loving the way kissing Nebris felt and the joy that spread through his body, blossoming and spreading. making him feel warm and happy. 

Once Etho pled away, he rested his forehead against Nebris', smiling. That smile grew wider as he saw actual happiness in Nebris' purple eyes. 

"Don't leave me." Etho says, quietly brushing brown hair out of Nebris' face.

"I would never, ever leave you, not in a million years." 

"We won't be alive for that long." Etho teases gently, though he knew exactly what his almost forgotten lover meant.


End file.
